Telecommunication cables often include an outer protective jacket that serves to protect the internal components of the cable from external contaminants and/or forces. For example, a typical coaxial cable includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, an outer conductor, and an outer protective jacket. Some protective jackets are made from a relatively rigid material in order to protect the internal components of the cable. A cable with a rigid protective jacket can be especially useful when the cable is installed outdoors, whether aerially or underground, due to the extra protection provided such a jacket.
Unfortunately, the rigidity of the outer jacket can give rise to several problems. For example, a coaxial cable with a rigid protective jacket can be very difficult to terminate with a typical cable connector. A typical cable connector utilizes a post (or similar structure) that must slide underneath and thereby expand the protective jacket to be properly installed. A rigid jacket can require a high insertion force to fully and properly insert the post underneath the jacket. Further, because plastics become more rigid as they are exposed to lower temperatures, the required amount of insertion force increases with any drop in the ambient temperature of the cable. Consequently, cold weather installation of a typical cable connector can be very difficult or even impossible on a cable that includes a rigid protective jacket.